ringerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Poor Kids Do It Everyday
When Bridget cannot get in touch with Gemma she begins to wonder if something has happened between Gemma and Henry. Juliet starts a new school, where she defends herself against Tessa Banner,the school bully and her teacher, Mr. Carpenter, comes to her rescue. Bridget asks Charlie to do her a favor that could come back to haunt her, while Agent Machado looks into Malcolm’s disappearance. Plot Shivette puts Juliet to bed and turns out the lights as she leaves the room. Andrew enters the house and tells Shivette that Gemma called and asked if he could come over because she had something important to tell him. He tells her that when he got there, Henry said she wasn’t there and that they both seemed a bit off when they spoke. He suggests to Shivette that she should call Gemma in the morning. Henry is washing his walls with bleach and cleaning up the broken vases on the ground. Bridget calls Gemma but is sent to her voicemail. She tells her that there’s only one thing she can think she’d need to talk to him about and tries to assure her that she’ll try to be the friend that her sister never was. Andrew and Juliet come out down the hall arguing about Juliet’s clothes. He tells her that it’s not appropriate for the first day of school and Juliet says that it’s public school, which, according ot her, she can wear whatever she wants. Shivette tells her that because it’s her first day of school, she might want to put her best foot forward. Juliet concedes and agrees to change. Andrew leaves to get the car started and Juliet hands Bridget the last of her rug stash and tells her she’s putting her best foot forward. Bridget, secretly uncomfortable, gives an awkward smile as she holds onto the drugs in her bag. Henry throws the broken items away in a dumpster and walks off. Bridget goes to throw away the drugs but can’t seem to toss the bag. Henry takes Gemma’s car to JFK airport for long term parking. Bridget calls Charlie, calling herself "Ms. Anonymous" from NA. She says that her sponsor is out-of-state and that her stepdaughter surrendered her stash and she knows that she should just throw it away, but she can’t seem to do it. She asks him to call her when he can. She gets a call on her home phone saying that Maddie Smithfield, from Gemma’s office, is here to see her. She says she can be sent up. Maddie tells Shivette that she’s here to return the keys to the loft and that she’s sorry to hear that they’re pulling out of the project. Maddie asks if Shivette has heard from Gemma, but she says she hasn’t. Shivette begins to wonder where she is after what Andrew said to her last night. Juliet walks into her class and tells her teacher,Mr.Carpenter who she is and that it’s her first day. He reassures her that it’s a better school than it looks and she takes a seat. The girl behind her, Tessa, calls Juliet "rich girl" and asks if she can borrow five dollars. Juliet ignores her and then Tessa kicks her seat, repeating that she needs five dollars. Juliet goes into her pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to her. Juliet says, “Now you and your family can eat for a whole month,” which gets a little round of snickers to go around her. Tessa doesn’t look amused. Mr. Carpenter asks if there’s a problem to Tessa, and she tells him "No". Bridget goes to the Butler house and calls Gemma, reaching her voicemail again. She asks her to give her a call when she gets this. Henry opens the door and tells her to get inside. Henry asks Shivette where Gemma is, saying that he saw the blood on the wall and the broken vases. He wants to know what happened. Henry brings up last night about how she didn’t want anyone to ruin her suddenly perfect family. Shivette is astonished that he thought that meant to hurt her, he wonders why she didn’t call him back and comes to the conclusion that it’s because she didn’t want people checking their phones, knowing that they were in contact the night Gemma went missing. Shivette tells him she has no idea what he’s talking about. He yells and points where there was blood and says that he cleaned it in hopes that when the police figure out what happened to her, they won’t figure out that she was killed in their house. He tells her that despite everything that’s happened, he still wants to protect her. Shivette tells him she was with Andrew and Juliet last night and Henry, still not believing her, yells at her, asking where she is. When Shivette tells him he looks guilty since he cleaned up the crime scene, he tells her that she spoke about killing Gemma and Andrew. Eight Months Ago Siobhan and Henry are together and they start to talk. Henry says that he wishes they could disappear and Siobhan says she wishes that Gemma and Andrew could disappear. Siobhan suggests they could take matters into their own hands and they could finally be together—no more sneaking around. Henry thinks she’s serious and Siobhan asks if he wants her to be. She laughs and tells him she’s joking. Henry asks her to tell him that she won’t remember. And before Shivette can say too much, Henry begins to hound on her, asking her what a woman like her would never do. He continues to ask where she is and grabs her shoulders. Shivette begins to walk away and out the door. Henry apologizes, saying that she knows him. Shivette says she doesn’t know him and never did. Jimmy says that some people reported Malcolm missing when he didn’t come to an NA meeting. He says he reached out to Machado because he thought he might have joined Bridget Kelly on the lam. They begin talking and Jimmy says that wherever he is, he doesn’t think he’s with Bridget. Machado tells Jimmy that he saw Malcolm’s number in Siobhan’s phone and they think there’s a connection. Jimmy says he owes her for clocking him and Machado tells him that he should be more worried about the gun she stole from him. Machado walks a little bit away and notices a lot of cigarette butts on the ground, thinking that Macawi’s men waited for Malcolm here and then took him. Macawi is next to Malcolm trying to get him to give up where Bridget is. He tells them to go to hell before they begin to heal up some drugs on a spoon in front of him. The guy next to him says that Malcolm has been on their best stuff for days, and then took a couple of days off. They leave the drugs in front of him and begin to walk off. Malcolm tells them to wait and that he’ll tell them everything they want to know. Tessa then confronts Juliet in the hallway and gives her another snide comment. Tessa tosses the money in Juliet’s face, saying that she doesn’t want her money. Juliet asks for an apology since she was hit up for money in class. Tessa says she will and then tosses Juliet into the locker.Juliet turns around and then jumps Tessa, which starts a fight. The fight is broken up and they’re both taken away. Bridget calls Gemma’s number again but gets her voicemail. She goes through and opens the bag up, seeing the drugs that Juliet gave her. During that moment, a hand covers her mouth and holds her back. She starts to struggle and then realizes it’s Henry. He tells her to stop struggling because he doesn’t want to hurt her, he just wants to talk. Shivette is angry and wonders how he got in here. Henry says he uses a key she gave him. Henry says he believes her that she didn’t hurt Gemma, but he has no idea where she went. Shivette says he needs to tell the police, and Henry says that it won’t take long for the police to find out that he was having an affair and that it was with her. Then, she tells him that he needs to go and that she needs some time to think. Bridget meets Charlie and hands him the bag. He looks in it and says he never really used it, but just to be safe, he tosses it in the trash. He tells her it’s ok and that what’s important is that she realized she neeed help and reached out. He tells her that she can look at herself in the morning and realize that she has no regerets, she looks at a mirror and kind of spaces out. She says she has to be somewhere and thanks him for taking the time and leaves. Shivette calls Henry and tells him that she believes him, but he did cover up the evidence that he found. She asks him where he put the evidence. She tells him that if the police identify him as a suspect, it’s only a matter of time before they connect her. Machado is in Macawi’s strip club and asks him if Malcolm Ward means anything. He says that he’s a friend of Bridget Kelly’s. Machado asks if they can look around and are then asked if they have a warrant. Kemper asks if there’s something to hide and they are then told by Macawi’s helper that with no warrant, there’s no search. Juliet tells her principal,Principal Caruso, that she did not start the fight. The principal says that it’s not what she’s hearing from the other students. Juliet is surprised, saying that she’s new to the school and doesn’t have any friends to back her up. The principal pulls out her record from her last school and says that it reads more like a rap sheet and that it’s not the first time she’s engaged in a physical altercation and that she was kicked out of her last school because she was caught with drugs. Juliet tries to tell her dad what really happened, but he tells her to wait outside while he and the principal talk. She is surprised that her father doesn’t believe her and walks out. Bridget is at the dumpster and goes through the bags, looking for the one Henry tossed out. She sees all the evidence and pulls out a piece. Bridget calls the NYPD and leaves an anonymous tip, saying that Gemma Butler is missing and she thinks she’s been the victim of foul play. She then says she can tell them where the evidence is. Two detectives come up and ask Henry if his wife is here to speak with them. He asks if there’s something wrong and they say that there are a few questions they’d like to ask. He says that he was asleep and when he woke up, she was gone. They tell him that there was an anonymous tip and that the woman who called seems to think there’s something wrong. They ask him about a bag filled with rags not too far away and he says he has no idea what they’re talking about. Across the street, Bridget is looking at Henry being taken in. Charlie calls and says she left the café really soon and Bridget says that she’d like him to be her new sponsor. He tells her that it has to be a regular thing, not when she thinks she needs help. Bridget tells him that the drugs are a relic of her old life and today she’s working on protecting her new one. Machado is eating at a diner and is told by Jimmy that he’s going to want to get those to go. He tells him that the DNA on those cigarette butts were from Daniel Eknath. The name is none other than the man who was with Bodaway at the strip club. Machado and Jimmy are there at the club and begin to look around, now that they have a warrant. They go searching through the basement. Once inside, nothing seems to be out of place, but there is the spoon they were using on the ground. It goes unnoticed. Back at school, Juliet is crying outside the principal’s office. Mr. Carpenter comes up and asks how Juliet is. They talk and Juliet tells him that everyone believes she started the fight and that she wanted to take the advantage of a fresh start. Mr. Carpenter stands up and tells Principal Caruso that Tessa started the fight and he saw the whole thing. Andrew then tells the principal that she owes his daughter an apology. Juliet confronts him after Mr. Carpenter leaves his classroom and tells him that she didn’t see him leave his classroom until after the fight had already broken out. Henry is being quizzed by the two detectives and begins asking why he’s being quizzed. They reply by saying that they got an anonymous phone call and but he says that it hasn’t been 24 hours since she’s been missing. They leave him for a moment after talking to some people and tell him that they don’t have any more questions for him. They let him go. Back at the strip club, Machado and Macawi stare each other down; the FBI did not find Malcolm. His phone rings and he gets a call from the two detectives, she tells him that they found Bridget Kelly's fingerprints. Shivette enters her home and sees Andrew on the couch, he tells her that Gemma is missing and that they have reason to believe she was a victim of foul play. Shivette cries a little and Andrew leaves to go to a teleconference. Shivette’s phone rings and she finds out that it’s Agent Machado . He tells her info about Gemma Butler and asks if she has any reason why her sister would want to hurt Gemma. He says he’ll be back to New York in the morning. She hangs up. A flashback shows Bridget searching through the dumpster and picking up a piece of the broken case. She takes off her glove and grips the broken material before slipping her glove back on and putting everything back the way she found it. Back in France, Siobhan gets a call from a man who tells her that the "Gemma problem" has been taken care of. She says she didn’t want it to have to come to this. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Juliet Martin *Andrew Martin *Henry Butler *Agent Machado *Malcolm Ward *Bodaway Macawi *Siobhan Martin Guest *Maddie Smithfield *Mr. Carpenter *Tessa Banner *Daniel Eknath *Jimmy Kemper *Charlie Young *Principal Caruso *Detective Saldana *Detective Towers Trivia *The title is said by Juliet to Bridget and Andrew when talking about school and her attire. *Juliet now goes to Zachary Secor High School,a public school in New York. Music Gallery: 00629920d8f.jpg 00629940ffe.jpg 006299500f5.jpg 00629930256.jpg 0062991003e.jpg 00629960049.jpg Zoey-deutch.jpg Tessa.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Show Category:Season One Category:Article stubs